Wildlife (Awesome Me 3)
"Wildlife" is a original song/rap by Phase Awesomeness, sung by the Friendship Furries and The Awesome New Generation (T.A.N.G.) trio, featuring Jenna and Kion, at the end of Awesome Me 3. It's is considered the anthem of the parody movie. Lyrics Pre-Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Benjamin Stilton, and Kovu): You’re gonna move when we take it up (Uh oh) And please do not assume we’re tryna make this up (Uh oh) You know that’s not what we do with our melodies (Uh oh) Because our wild-style’s always true, not a felony (You’re telling me) For you see, this theme that we’re pulling off (Uh oh, yeah) Is really just a dream we use to soar aloft (Uh oh, yeah) We got nothing up our sleeves but some record stops (Uh oh, yeah) And you better best believe when we let it drop— (Kion): Yeah, we’re still wildlife. Chorus (Joseph Jacobs): Yeah, we're just living that wildlife Best believe it, this is my life (Kion: Yeah, we're still wildlife) We're soaring into the twilight You'd probably say that we're highlights (Kion: Yeah, you know we’re still wildlife.) Verse 1 (Bearen): '''Yo, what’s up? We’re about to play that Yeah, we’re gonna play that All our ways so wild, makes you wanna playback Trying to show the world that we truly have the knack When in truth, without our leader, we’re just having heart attacks (Benjamin Stilton: Oh, snap!) It’s a wrap, We've come a long way from a very far place To wind up in a cage in a melancholy phase And now we’re in a haze, and everyone’s amazed To see us waste our days (Nick Wilde and Kiara: In a daze of self-praise) But that’s not what we've been shown We live to shine bright, into that life we’ve grown Yet that doesn’t mean a thing, That won’t safeguard our security Unless we have a sense of maturity It’s not about me, it’s about the team We can all work together to accomplish our dreams Because we’re all friends here, isn’t that our theme? We’re the 547, man, you know what I mean '''Pre-Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Benjamin Stilton, and Kovu): You’re gonna move when we take it up (Uh oh) And please do not assume we’re tryna make this up (Uh oh) You know that’s not what we do with our melodies (Uh oh) Because our wild-style’s always true, not a felony (You’re telling me) For you see, this theme that we’re pulling off (Uh oh, yeah) Is really just a dream we use to soar aloft (Uh oh, yeah) We got nothing up our sleeves but some record stops (Uh oh, yeah) And you better best believe when we let it drop— (Kion): Yeah, we’re still wildlife. Chorus (Joseph Jacobs): Yeah, we're just living that wildlife Best believe it, this is my life (Kion: Yeah, we're still wildlife) We're soaring into the twilight You'd probably say that we're highlights (Kion: Yeah, you know we’re still wildlife.) Verse 2 (Kiara): Wait, whoa! (Joseph and Kovu: Hang on...) I sense something’s building up in the background Trying to take our courage from us, make us back down Attempting, every chance it gets, to thwart our revolution And make sure that we will never have a resolution It’s known as depression, such names as fear and doubt An absolute hysteria that we won’t make it out (Jenna: But wait a second!) I just realized, it might be true... That is, if we give up and claim there’s nothing we can do Because there is ''something we can do: live out our purpose! Just because we don’t deserve it doesn’t mean we’re worthless We’ve seen this truth in our leader; Matthew showed us how So, now’s our chance to prove it, it’s our shining moment now It’s time for us to shine our light, (Bearen and Kion: And that’s only the start.) We can’t just sit here forever, lamenting in the dark Despair can’t find us, undermine us, much less blind us Man, we left that self-sufficient life behind us '''Pre-Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Benjamin Stilton, and Kovu):' You’re gonna move when we take it up (Uh oh) And please do not assume we’re tryna make this up (Uh oh) You know that’s not what we do with our melodies (Uh oh) Because our wild-style’s always true, not a felony (You’re telling me) For you see, this theme that we’re pulling off (Uh oh, yeah) Is really just a dream we use to soar aloft (Uh oh, yeah) We got nothing up our sleeves but some record stops (Uh oh, yeah) And you better best believe when we let it drop— (Kion): Yeah, we’re still wildlife. Chorus (Joseph Jacobs): Yeah, we're just living that wildlife Best believe it, this is my life (Kion: Yeah, we're still wildlife) We're soaring into the twilight You'd probably say that we're highlights (Kion: Yeah, you know we’re still wildlife.) Bridge (Jenna and Kion): '''We’re living that wildlife, we’re all born wild That doesn’t mean that we’re savage, we just rule our own style Sometimes you must admit you’re not that strong on your own Find that jewel deep down in others, let them know they’re not alone '''Verse 3 (Nick Wilde): So, take that, we’re just saying it plain Process it in your brain just like a mainframe Our motto is teamwork, it’s our claim to fame And anything less would be an absolute shame Trust me, we know, because we’ve made that mistake We felt rubbed the wrong way and tried to make our own take But turns out, it’s better to stick with the path laid By one who’s willing to confess that he might need some aid Pre-Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Benjamin Stilton, and Kovu): You’re gonna move when we take it up (Uh oh) And please do not assume we’re tryna make this up (Uh oh) You know that’s not what we do with our melodies (Uh oh) Because our wild-style’s always true, not a felony (You’re telling me) For you see, this theme that we’re pulling off (Uh oh, yeah) Is really just a dream we use to soar aloft (Uh oh, yeah) We got nothing up our sleeves but some record stops (Uh oh, yeah) And you better best believe when we let it drop (Kion): Yeah, we’re still wildlife. Chorus 2x (Joseph Jacobs): Yeah, we're just living that wildlife Best believe it, this is my life (Kion: Yeah, we're still wildlife) We're soaring into the twilight You'd probably say that we're highlights (Kion: Yeah, you know we’re still wildlife.) Trivia *This song was loosely inspired by the song "Waterfalls" by Bag Raiders. *Benjamin, being a member of the Friendship Furries, has less of a singing role in this song but nevertheless contributes. *This is the Friendship Furries' third song and also the third one The Awesome New Generation participate in, besides their two current originals. *This is also the first Phase Awesomeness appearance of both Jenna and Kion as a duet. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs Category:Parodies